The present invention relates to devices used to retain and present labels on a merchandise display shelf. In particular, the present invention involves label holders that can be selectively attached to a shelf by clipping the holder around the forward end of the shelf.
Clip-on label holders are known in the art. The general principle by which label holders are attached to an associated merchandise display shelf involves clipping and engaging the label holder around the forward end of the display shelf. The clipping motion involves the deflection of an elastic yet resilient material. During installation, the material elastically deforms to allow the engagement of the shelf. Subsequently, the material relaxes and contacts the shelf in multiple locations. The degree and security of attachment depends on the amount of pressure exerted by the material of the label holder against the shelf.
Although label holders for display shelves are commonplace, they are still deficient with respect to the reliability of attachment. Prior art label holders that engage the forward end of a shelf can be inadvertently dislodged by a customer or employee while removing or stocking merchandise on the display shelf.
The present invention provides a new design that improves the reliability of attachment of the label holder to a display shelf and provides certain other benefits as well.